


All I need (Destiel oneshot)

by spn_sinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Cockles, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_sinner/pseuds/spn_sinner
Summary: Dean’s thoughts when his angel is away.





	All I need (Destiel oneshot)

It was a tedious day at the bunker. Sam was desperately trying to find a case that would relieve them of their boredom, searching away on his laptop with his chin propped on his palm.

Dean had his feet propped up on the table with a half empty beer in his hand, along with several empty bottles beside him. He had tried helping Sam find a case, but eventually got bored of it, so he decided to literally; kick up his feet and take time to relax which he rarely got to do.

He couldn't help but wonder what Cas was up to.

He was dealing with more chaos with his "brother and sisters" which Dean would refer to as "Douchebags with wings"

He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a bit worried for his best friend, he had tried to convince him to stay with him and Sam, that they would deal with it together. But as always, Cas convinced he'd be fine and flew off before Dean could even protest.

Dean didn't react to it anymore, he's grown used to his angel leaving him. In Dean's eyes, he was pleading for Cas to stay. Cas didn't see it that way.

"Are you all right?"

Dean was snapped from his thoughts. He glanced up at Sam and cleared his throat, taking another swig of his beer.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Dean responded, his voice a bit groggy.

"You were kind of staring off into space"

Sam chuckled and shut his laptop, leaning back in his seat.

"I can't seem to find anything unusual for us to look into"

Dean simply shrugged in response, still a bit caught up in his thoughts, until Sam spoke again.

"Maybe we can try reaching out to Cas, see if he needs any help with heaven"

Dean didn't really try to hide that he missed Cas, Sam picked up on Dean occasionally checking his phone to see if Cas texted, or when he caught Dean praying to him one time.

He knew how much his brother missed him. Dean looked up at Sam, sitting his empty bottle beside him along with the others.

"Look, Sammy, he doesn't need our help he's made that pretty clear"

Dean huffed to himself, obviously very fed up by the small recommendation.

"That's not true, he's probably just worried that you'd get hurt or something"

Sam chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"He obviously cares about you, Dean"

Dean ran a hand through his slightly messy hair, He never took the idea of Cas not wanting him involved as overprotection, he always thought that Cas didn't need him.

"I'll try getting in contact with him tonight" Dean said quietly, giving in. and that's what Dean did.

When Sam decided to head to bed he went to his own room, sitting on the end of his bed. He hesitantly closed his eyes, intertwining his hands and setting them on his lap.

"Cas, you listening, buddy?"

He cleared his throat, sighing before continuing.

"I know you think you can do this on your own, I'm sure you can, Alright? But, Sammy and I are pretty bored and we figured you could use an extra hand"

He wasn't completely lying, he and Sam were bored with nothing to do. What he really wanted to say is how much he needed him, how he craved to see him sitting across him while they discussed a case with Sam.

He'd never be able to say that, many called Dean fearless, but there was one thing he was afraid of. That'd be feelings, he'd never been good at expressing his feelings or even talking about other people's feelings.

So he half lied through his teeth as he prayed to Cas, hoping he would show up. He opened his eyes and looked around, waiting.

 

Waiting.

 

Nothing.

 

Dean cursed under his breath, disappointed but not surprised. He decided to go to bed a bit early than usual.  Eventually falling asleep after a long while.

~

Dean actually slept in passed Sam, waking up around 9 am the next morning. He sheepishly rubbed his eyes, yawning  loudly.

He sat up, jumping slightly with a small yelp once he saw Cas across the room in a chair, simply staring at him with no expression.

"Damn it, Cas"

he sighed, sounding angry although his mood immediately changed to happy.

"I thought I told you to stop watching me sleep"

He got up, sitting on the end of his bed to get closer to Cas.

“My apologies, Dean"

The corner of Dean's lips twitched into a small smile, which he quickly tried to hide from the angel.

"Where you been, buddy?”

 Cas was silent for a moment before answering.

"I've been helping Metatron with a few things to try to get a lead on sealing the gates of heaven"

Dean has yet to argue with Cas about the consequences of sealing the gates of heaven, but he didn't want to get into a fight with him since he had just returned to the bunker.

"We'll talk about that later, how long you plan on staying?"

Cas tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden question.Dean looked quite embarrassed as well.

"Well, Metatron is still looking into things"  he started, "I was planning on staying until he needed my assistance, I could leave sooner if you want"

Dean immediately shook his head, he didn't mean for his question to come across as mean.

"You can stay as long as you need"

he said softly, awkwardly placing a reassuring hand on Castiel's knee.

Cas nodded, giving Dean a small smile.

"Thank you, Dean"

Cas was also very happy to reunite with the hunter. He missed Dean just as much as Dean missed him, which is a lot more than they were willing to admit.

The two headed into the kitchen, getting a warm greet from Sam who immediately noticed his brothers mood change, which made him happy himself.

Dean was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

He hadn't told his feelings to Cas, he was still working on that. But, he was just happy to be with his brother and angel. It's all he needed to feel safe from the cruel world that they lived in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should make a second part, comment below. ❤️


End file.
